Neighbors
by Yume1
Summary: Some new people are moving in by Tenchi and the gang. The Eva Pilots. Prolougue up.


New Neighbor

Prologue:

I don't own anything having to do with Evangelion/Tenchi GAINAX and Pioneer do respectively.

@@@- (My notes); ****- Flashback/Dream

(@@@ The characters in this come from Tenchi Muyo/Tenchi Universe as well as Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ryoko is Washu's daughter. Kiyone is living as best as she can with Mihoshi, and Sasami is looking more and more like Tsunami.)

The morning started like it always did. Ryoko had tried to wake up Tenchi. Ayeka had "saved Lord Tenchi" from the demoness. Needless to say after the ensuing battle, and breakfast Tenchi was now outside rebuilding the wall and parts of the roof. "Why do those two always have to fight INside? Couldn't they just go outside and destroy some trees or something?" Tenchi let out an exasperated sigh as his hammer proceeded towards what he thought was a nail. "SON OF A B****!" Tenchi jumped up and cursed to himself, as he was trying to ease some of the pain in his hand he suddenly felt something was wrong. Tenchi looked down and much to his dismay he was now falling towards the ground. He suddenly stopped right before he hit the ground. "You have to be more careful my Tenchi." Tenchi looked up and saw that Ryoko had caught him by the arms. "Thanks Ryoko." She let Tenchi stand on the ground, and then she wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a bone-crushing hug. "Now my Tenchi..." "RYOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LORD TENCHI!?" Tenchi flinched when he heard Ayeka's voice, knowing that there was going to be a fight. "Well if you must know your-royal-lowness, I just saved Tenchi and was going to collect my reward." "Now wait just a minute Ryoko I never agreed to that." The Juraian logs began to form around Ayeka. Tenchi desperately looking for a way out spotted something new out of the corner of his eye. "Hey what's that over there?" Ryoko and Ayeka proceeded to turn and look across the lake to Ryo-oh. "Why Lord Tenchi that's only Ryo-oh." "No Ayeka, not Ryo-oh the thing behind Ryo-oh on the other side of the lake." 

Across the lake a house had been built. Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka walked up to the fence surrounding a large building next to the house, which had been originally covered by the trees. "Well this wasn't here a few weeks ago." Ryoko ran her fingers across the chain-linked fence around the larger building. "Hey girls come over here and read this." Ryoko and Ayeka stood on either side of Tenchi. 'Private Property KEEP OUT, Authorized Personnel Only' "Wow that's something you usually don't see around here." Suddenly the roar of a large diesel engine broke the strange silence around the house. The small group turned around to see several moving trucks driving up the winding road. Driving in front of the trucks was a small blue sports car. "Well girls, it looks like we are about to meet the new neighbors. I want you two to watch yourselves; we don't want to freak them out." Both of the girls looked down a little as the car pulled to a stop outside the front door. A young man stepped out of the driver's seat. He had blue eyes and brown hair; he looked about 18 years old and had a strange looking scar running down his cheek. As he walked to the passenger side he began to help a girl, who looked to be about the same age as the boy. She had pale skin, blue hair, and deep red eyes. After her a girl who looked the same age as the other two stepped out, she had blue eyes and red hair. "So this is the new place huh Shinji?" The young man turned to the red head and smiled. "Yeah Asuka this is it. What do you think?" She looked the house and building next to it over. "It's ok I guess." The other girl had remained silent but she whispered something to Shinji. Shinji looked up and over toward the fence and spotted Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka.

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka smiled as the young man and his two female friends approached. Shinji was the first to speak, "May I help you?" Tenchi smiled and extended his hand to Shinji, "Hi, I'm Tenchi Masaki, and these are Ryoko Habuki and Ayeka Jurai. We're you're new neighbors from across the lake." Shinji nodded and proceeded to shake Tenchi's hand. "Hello I'm Shinji Ikari, this is Rei Ayanami, and..." Asuka stopped Shinji mid-sentence; "I can introduce myself Third Child. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu." With that said she shook Ayeka and Ryoko's hands." As the small group began to talk a very large, heavily weighted truck began to pull up to the house. As Shinji recognized what was on the truck he quickly tried to get his guest to come inside with him. "Why don't we all go inside and sit down? I'm sure it would be much more comfortable inside." Tenchi looked at him and nodded, "Yeah that would be nice." As the group began to walk inside Asuka pulled Shinji aside, "What's the big idea Third Child? Inviting people into the house before we've even had a chance to look it over for ourselves." Shinji rubbed the back of his head and pointed to the very large truck that was currently unloading Evangelion Unit 02 into the large building next to the house. Asuka turned red and hit Shinji on the head, "Idiot I already knew that." She proceeded to walk into the house.

Tenchi looked around the house amazed at all the things that were inside it. Designer furniture, crystal sculptures, wood tables and other things. "This place must have cost a fortune. Are your families rich Ms. Ayanami?" Rei looked up from the ceramic angel she was observing. "No Shinji and I are orphans where as Soryu's parents reside in Germany." Tenchi looked at Rei hardly able to hear her cool subtle voice as Ryoko walked up beside him. "Tenchi this place is huge." Tenchi looked at her and nodded then turned back to Rei, "So how did you pay for all these things and this house?" Rei didn't answer but instead Asuka walked up from behind Tenchi, "What you don't recognize us? Wondergirl and the idiot I could understand but ME? The Great Evangelion Pilot ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU?" The sound of Shinji smacking himself echoed throughout the now quiet house. Ayeka was the first to talk, "Oh yes I remember hearing something about you three on the earth news. You stopped those Angel things didn't you?" Tenchi snapped his fingers "Oh yeah now I recognize you three, you're the Evangelion pilots from Tokyo-3." Asuka nodded proudly while Shinji looked down trying to hide his blush, whereas Rei didn't react at all.

A while later the Tenchi crew left the Children's house, "This is interesting, Washu's going to have a field-day with those kids when she finds out who they are." Tenchi and Ayeka nodded. "Well it seems that we have some more people here with something different about them. All we need now is that Tetsuo kid from _Akira _and well have just about all the weird powers living around here. Ryoko proceeded to fly towards the Masaki house while Tenchi and Ayeka walked the rest of the way.

(To Be Continued)

@@@: Well many of you may notice some OOC I'm trying my best to mix the characters and still keep them a bit in character. Well this is the prologue; if I get good reviews I'll begin working on getting the first chapter and post it as soon as I can (as long as FF.net isn't down) thanks.

Yume


End file.
